dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim So Eun
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim So Eun *'Nombre:' 김소은 / Kim So Eun *'Apodos:' Angel y princesa. *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Letrista, MC y DJ de radio *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 163cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Tipo de sangre: ' O *'Ex-agencia:'Fantagio Entertainment. *'Agencia:' Will Entertainment. Dramas *Are We in Love? (TBA, 2018) *That Man Oh Soo (OCN, 2018) *You're Closer Than I Think (KBS2, 2017) *Our Gab Soon (SBS, 2016 - 2017) *Thumping Spike 2 (Web Drama, 2016) *Falling for Challenges (Web Drama, 2015) *Scholar Who Walks the Night (MBC, 2015) *Liar Game (TvN, 2014) *After School Luck or Not (NATE, Btv, T-store, Hoppin, 2013) * The Horse Doctor (MBC, 2012) *Secret Angel (Sohu, 2012) *Happy Ending (jTBC , 2012) *A Thousand Kisses (MBC, 2011) *A Good Day For The Wind To Blow (KBS1, 2010) *The Man Who Can't Get Married (KBS2, 2009) *Empress Chun Chu (KBS2, 2009) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Chosun Police (MBC, 2007) cameo ep 9 *First Love (KBS2, 2006) *Sisters of the Sea (MBC, 2005) *Sad Love Story (MBC, 2005) Películas *Are We In Love (2018) *Sky Lantern (2017) * Vertigo (2014) *Mourning Grave (2014) *Someone Behind You (2007) *The Show Must Go on (2007) *Fly Daddy Fly (2006) *Family Matters (2006) *Two Guys (2004) Anuncio *'2017: '''Heritage Muine *'2016: Style *'''2016: L'OHACELL con Ohn Joo Wan *'2015: '''K WAVE *'2015: Marie Claire *'2015: '''ELLE *'2015: 'Grazia *'2015: 'Esquire *'2015: 'ALLURE *'2015: 'Allure junto a Song Jae Rim *'2015: 'May Coop *'2015: 'Candy Crush Soda junto a Song Jae Rim *'2015: 'SURE *'2014: 'STAR 1 *'2014: 'Alture junto a Song Jae Rim *'2014: 'CECI *'2014: '''Ceci junto a Kang Ha Neul *'2014:' Botanic Farm (China) *'2013:' Y'sb *'2013:' Saimdang Cosmetics *'2012: '''Sure *'2012: LOFFICIEL HOMMES *'2011: '''CLASSIC BROWN *'2011: 'Vogue Girl *'2010: Maxim Coffee CF con Jang Geun Suk *'2010: '''Osen *'2010: Nylon *'2009: '''Elle *'2009: Clride. N *'2009: '''AnyCall Bodyguard mobile phone con Kim Bum *'2009:' Bonif con Kim Bum *'2009: Harpert's Bazaar *'2009: '''Rosy Breeze *'2009: Donga-Otsuka Pocari Sweat *'2009:' Johnson & Johnson Clean & Clear con Yoon Ah de Girls Generation *'2005': Ropa Casual "Clride.n" con SHINee * 2005: KTF con Kim Ki Bum de Super Junior *'2003:' Orion Choco Pie Programas de TV *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2017). * We Got Married Season 4 (MBC, 2015) pareja de Song Jae Rim *Glitter (KBS W, 2013) junto con Victoria Song de''' f(x) *Happy Together (KBS2, 2012) * Music and Lyrics (MBC MUSIC, 2012) junto con Junho de 2PM Videos Musicales *Im Jae Wook (The Position) - Spring Expectation (2013) *Acoustic Collabo - First Love's Melody (2012) *8eight - Goodbye My Lover (2009) *Monday Kiz - Bye Bye Bye (2005) *Sad Love Story- Sad Love Story (2005) Premios *'''2016 SBS Drama Awards: Special Acting Award (Long Running) (Our Gab Soon) *'2014 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Mejor Pareja del Año con Song Jae Rim (We Got Married Season 4) *'2014 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Nueva Estrella del Año (We Got Married Season 4) *'2014 Korean Wave Awards:' Popular Culture Award *'2012 MBC Drama Awards: '''Mejor Nueva Actriz (The Horse Doctor) *'2009 Arirang Tv 1000th Episode Poll:' Premio a la mejor pareja con Kim Bum (Boys Before Flowers) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Nueva Actriz (Empress Chun Chu, Boys Before Flowers, y The Man Who Can't Get Married ) Curiosidades *'Educacion: ' ** Escuela Primaria Kumkyo. ** Donong Middle School. ** Sutaek High School. ** Chung-Ang University. *'Debut': En el año 2003. *'Familia': Madre, padre y un hermano menor. *'Mascota': Tiene un gato llamado Khun. *'Tipo ideal''': Ninchunk de 2pm y Son Jae Rim. * Es una Ex-Ulzzan. * Hubo rumores que estaba saliendo con su compañero del drama Boys Over Flowers el actor Kim Bum pero tales rumores nunca se confirmaron. * Kim Bum y Kim So Eun son nombrados la pareja SoEul de almas gemelas. *Fue embajadora del festival de cine de Jeonju junto con Jung Il Woo. *Participo en "Music and Lyrics" con Junho miembro de 2PM. * Compuso la letra de la canción Sad Love para el drama Feast of the Gods. *Hizo su entrada al cine Chino con el actor taiwanés Aaron Yan. *Abandono el drama Inspiring Generation por problemas de horarios. * Chun Ji miembro de Teen Top la eligio como a la famosa actriz para jugar al pepero. (Juego donde tienen que comer una barra de dulce lo mas cerca posible de sus bocas). * A sido considerada una de la bellezas mas naturales de corea del sur. *Es muy cercana y la mejor amiga del grupo 5urprise. * Seo Kang Joon dijo que su primer beso en pantalla fue con so eun. * Seo Kang Joon dijo que queria aparecer con so eun en el programa de We Got Married pero lo dijo cuando ella ya estaba casada con el actor Song Jae Rim en el programa. * Kim So Eun abandonó la película de terror 4th Period Mystery. Fue demandada por no terminar de grabar la película y dejarla a la mitad de las grabaciones. * Fue escogida para modelar la marca Wella en toda Asia (menos en Japón y China) durante el año 2015. *En el año 2016 se anunció que Kim dejaría su agencia Fantagio. Poco después de la noticia, la actriz había firmado con la agencia Will Entertainment. En ese mismo año protagonizó el web drama Thumping Spike 2 junto a Lee Won Geun. El web drama fue todo un éxito en China, en 3 días tuvo 10 millones de visitas y se ha traducido en mas de 15 países. *También protagonizó el drama Our Gab Soon junto con su ex esposo virtual del programa We Got Married, el actor Song Jae Rim. El drama tuvo una buena audiencia por sus protagonistas. * Volvio a reencontarse con su esposo del reality show We Got Marriet Song Jae Rim para protagonizar un nuevo drama. Enlaces *Facebook * Twitter * Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Kim So Eun1.jpg Kim So Eun2.jpg Kim So Eun3.jpg Kim So Eun4.jpg Kim So Eun5.jpg Kim So Eun6.jpg Kim So Eun7.jpg Kim So Eun8.jpg Categoría:Will Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo